


Hottest Un-Grandpa Ever…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Hottest Un-Grandpa Ever…, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin enjoy their grandkids…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Un-Grandpa Ever…

Title: Hottest Un-Grandpa Ever…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: None…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian and Justin enjoy their grandkids…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Hottest Un-Grandpa Ever…**

“Grandpa, what’s a stud?”

“What’s this about?”

“Nothing, I just heard Daddy saying last night you were once the “Stud of Liberty Avenue. Is it true?”

Brian looks across the room at Gus and snickers to himself, “God, I was so full of shit back then.”

Justin comes and sits next to his husband, asking if he’s had enough time with his grandkids.

Brian looks down for a few seconds. Justin says that they’d better stay; its dark out and the roads are bad. Justin knows how much Brian loves to wake up to the kids bouncing on their bed.

The End...


End file.
